


Playing Problems Away

by Galmiah_The_Pigeon



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Help, How Do I Tag, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galmiah_The_Pigeon/pseuds/Galmiah_The_Pigeon
Summary: He has had a bad day. That's why he goes to her house.She has had a rough day. That's why she waits for him to come.





	Playing Problems Away

He has had a bad day. That's why he goes to her house.

She has had a rough day. That's why she waits for him to come.

He stands in front of the threateningly wide front door. Normally this type of house wouldn't be a shelter. It is huge, each room having enough space to fit a baobab tree. The echo of his stuttering voice would resonate and flood the hallways. Even in his own house, that is nearly three times smaller, he feels uncomfortably lost everytime his mom goes to work. Everything feels lonely; so big, too much for him, somewhere he doesn't belong to. But he is never lonely there, because he is with her.  
She runs to the door following the rhythm of her set of jingling keys, and swings it open for him to enter their refuge. They wonder through the emptiness of the house, that should be horrifyingly scary, but the warmth in her small talk gives it a comfy feeling that nobody else would be able to. She tells him about her teachers and some bitchy move they did. He peppers the anecdotes with "I warned you about him" s and "Really? She wasn't that bad" s, and they giggle all the way to her room.  
They go past the now familiar door with the small greenish stars and glittery handle, and each of them go to the part of the room they are used to be occupying by now. He sits on the lilac covers of the bed, that welcome him like he is meant to be there. She reaches the corner and takes her guitar, that stood neatly placed in it's case against the two white walls. He gets a folder with music sheets that overflowed with incomprehensible scribble pages from under the bed.  
He analizes the inside for a moment and unceremoniously picks a sheet hoping that she'll like it. And she does. A smile paints over her face. That smile. She never knew how wonderful it made him feel. He places the paper on his lap to be able to see it, and she hands him the highly scratched but gorgeous guitar. He grins unconsciously in anticipation. Seeing the look on his face, she hurries to hop onto the bed and get behind his back. She peers over his shoulder, placing her chin on it, trying to catch sight of the chords they are supposed to play. Her arms go around his body, capturing him in a non-touchy hug that seems almost shy, and puts her hands with newly light blue nails on his, lightning up a bright blush all over his face.  
A few more checks to the music sheet and their fingers start to move in unison over the strings, while gentle, innocent kisses are sweetly pressed to the boy's neck. They take out all the correct sounds and slowly begin to shape a song. The song. Their song. And the world falls away, and it's only them.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof I just wanted to write some good old Zovan short fluff because these beans are cute as heck. This ship is honestly so underrated. I'd love it if you could offer any kind of critique, since I don't write very often and I want to get better at it!


End file.
